Ares (Earth-1822)
Ares, the God of War is a Olympian of the Zeus lineage, one of the oldest sons of the King of Olympus itself. Ignored by his fellow deities, who were disgusted by his tyrannic and barbaric behavior, Ares saw Zeus as a petty figure who could not unite his brethren, and after the wake of a crisis on the realms because of Shao Kahn's invasion on Earthrealm, Ares seized the opportunity to travel to Chaosrealm and ally himself with Havik, the two plotting on obtain the power of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. For their objective, Ares ordered the Human Kumpaetku, leader of the Fygul Cestemus, to create a Golem, Astaroth. Biography Personality Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength': Ares possesses superhuman strength greater than that of the vast majority of Olympians and can lift approximately 70 tons. *'Superhuman Speed': Ares' superhumanly strong legs allow him to run and move at speeds greater than the finest Human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina': Ares musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, his body possesses almost limitless physical stamina in all activities. *'Superhuman Dense Tissue': Ares' skin, muscle, and bone tissue has roughly three times the density of the same tissue in the body of a Human or Edenian. This contributes, at least somewhat, to Ares' superhuman strength and his weight. *'Superhuman Durability': The tissues of Ares' body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than the body of a Human being and most Gods. Ares is capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to extremes in both temperature and pressures, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury in a level comparable to Raiden and Fujin. He takes full advantage of his great durability by performing many actions that would normally kill a mortal being. He has gone as far as Kamikaze feats and even lighting himself on fire and charging against his opponents as a living fireball. However, enchanted godly weapons such as the Ammulet of Shinnok or Soul Calibur, capable of destroying mountains upon impact, have been shown to injure him. *'Superhuman Agility': Ares' agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest Human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Ares' reaction time is enhanced to a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest Human athlete. *'Limited Magic Ability': While not as accomplished at magic as many of his fellow Olympians, Ares can sense the presence of other Gods, Demons, and the use of magic, call other gods, summon weapons from Olympus, and transport himself by teleportation to Olympus and to any other realm at will. However, despite his limited magical skill, according to the eighth most intelligent Human on Earth, Ares cannot fly. Even though not accomplished at magic, as an Olympian God Ares has the potential to use magic. *'Immortality': Like all Olympians, Ares is functionally immortal, more truly so than the Edenians, who are merely considered long-lived. He has not aged since reaching adulthood and is immune to the effects of aging. He is also immune to all known diseases and infections of other realms aside from his own. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite his body's high degree of resistance to physical injury, Ares, like all Olympians, can be injured. However, he is capable of repairing damaged or destroyed tissue with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. However, Ares is not capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs without the aid of outside magical forces. Abilities *Master Combatant: Ares is a master of a variety of hand-to-hand combat skills and all of the ancient Olympian forms armed and unarmed combat. Also Ares is a master of all Olympian weaponry and most Human weapons ranging from clubs to knifes. Well versed in military tactics, torture, combat engineering, and Ares is one of the most talented and ruthless warriors that has ever fought on the realms. *Expert Marksman: He is extremely accurate in throwing projectiles and sharpshooting. *Expert Tactician: As the God of War, Ares has a vast amount of military history particularly focusing on battles and wars that involved Greek and Roman soldiers and armies. Relationships Trivia Author's Note *The powers and abilities came from here: http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Ares_(Earth-616) Category:Earth-1822 Category:Characters of Earth-1822 Category:Males of Earth-1822 Category:Neutral Characters of Earth-1822 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Red Eyes Category:Grey Hair Category:Claws Category:Armor Users Category:Deities Category:Gods of Earth-1822 Category:Versions of Ares Category:Sword Wielders Category:Knife Wielders Category:Immortals of Earth-1822 Category:Immortals Category:Healing Factor Category:Magic Users Category:Super Agility Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Condensed Muscle Tissue Category:Super Speed Category:Super Durability Category:Deceased Characters of Earth-1822 Category:Olympians of Earth-1822 Category:Olympians Category:Murderers Category:Military Personnel Category:Forces of Darkness Members (Earth-1822) Category:Created by Draft227